The Makai Life
by Youkai-Yoshira
Summary: Hiei and Kurama are living a great life in the Makai. How will they do? PLEASE REVIEW 4 ME, AND I WILL WRIte MoRe SoOn!!! I changed the title from Two Demons' Life in the Makai to this one!!
1. The Life in the Makai

Yoshira: Sorry for people who wants me to do The Desire for Love or Hatred, but I couldn't be thinking of it yet. I have to continue this multi-series anyway. I'm not giving any surprises in the introduction, but in the story, I can give you all the details about it. Let's start the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the YYH characters, but I own the children: Yurisa, Yuika, Kyoji, Hikaru, Yoshiya, Kiyoto, Kaori, Kisara, Yoshiji, and Yeru.  
  
Note: All of the children that belong to Kurama and Hiei have a tail with the white thing on the top like regular foxes.  
  
Chapter: Life in the Makai with Hiei and Kurama  
  
Four years and nine months later after Makai Here We Come.  
  
Hiei and Kurama are living happily in the Makai. Hiei and Kurama were inside the house, minding their own business, until noises were being made around the house. Kurama and Hiei walked into the living and saw the kids playing around noisily.  
  
Then, Hiei asked the children what were they doing.  
  
Yurisa and Hikaru were the youngest and they were twins. Yuika was the middle, and Kyoji was the oldest. Yurisa and Hikaru were four years old, Yurisa was six years old, and Kyoji was seven. Yurisa and Hikaru were playing in the backyard with Yuika and Kyoji.  
  
Yurisa and Hikaru said, "We were playing outside, and then we decided to play 'Catch Me If you Can', and then we ended up in the house." Yuika continued on, " We were having so much fun that we didn't know you were there." Kyoji didn't really agree what she said, " I think that we know you were here, but we kind of forgot that you were here." All four said, " We are sorry that we disturbed you."  
  
Hiei and Kurama looked at each other and Kurama said to the children, " We forgive you kids, but now, all of you need a bath, but I have to clean you kids one by one. Luckily we have two bathroom, so father Hiei will clean you boys, and I'll bathe you girls, okay?" The kids nodded. Hiei said, " Good, now I'll clean Hikaru first, okay Kyoji." Kyoji nodded happily and ran off with Yuika to their room.  
  
Hiei took Hikaru to the bathroom and bathe him nicely. Hikaru didn't really like water, because he got it from Hiei, though he also got some things from Kurama. Hikaru looked in his regular form, green eyes, black hair with red streaks, a white tail, and can be able to control plants and use firepower. Hiei dried his son's hair and body, and then he clothed him. Hiei kissed Hikaru on his forehead, and then let Hikaru play and he check on Kurama with Yurisa.  
  
While Hiei was bathing Hikaru, Kurama was also bathing his daughter, Yurisa. Yurisa had red eyes, long, light red hair with black starburst in the front, a red tail, and she can kick a** with her fire powers, and like Kurama, she have seeds in her hair and can get varieties of flowers and weapons. Kurama was very delighted of Yurisa, because her attitude is generous, caring, sharing, and she is very beautiful. Kurama dressed her in her nightdress and let her run. As soon as he let her run off, Hiei appeared in front of him. Hiei pulled Kurama near him and kissed him for a short amount of time, because they still have to bathe two more children, and then themselves.  
  
Hiei and Kurama checked in the children's room and spotted Yuika and Kyoji. Hiei gently grabbed Kyoji's hand and lead him to the bathroom for bathing. Kurama told Yuika that it's time for her to bathe, so she happily skipped and jumped into Kurama's arms. Kurama carried her in the bathroom and bathe her. Kyoji have green eyes, hair shaped and looked like Hiei's, but the starburst is red, a black tail with white on the top, and his attitude is similar to Hiei's, but he is nice and barely mean. He has fire powers and can control plants. Yuika has red eyes, long green hair with a white starburst in the front, a white tail with green on the top, and inherit Hiei's powers and Kurama's seeds. Yuika hides some of her feelings like Hiei, but overall, she's has Kurama's attitude.  
  
After Kurama and Hiei bathed the children, it was their turn to take a bath. Kurama and Hiei walked into the same bathroom and undress each other. They stepped in the tub and bathe together. Kurama and Hiei splashed water at each other, but afterwards, Kurama put his arms around Hiei and relaxed in the tub. Hiei just sat there until he feels like he needs to go out of the water. Kurama followed Hiei and they dried up, clothed and then they went to check on the kids.  
  
All of the kids were sound asleep and Kurama and Hiei each kissed their foreheads, and then leave to go to their beds. Kurama and Hiei sat on the bed and looked at each other.  
  
" Wanna go to bed kitsune?"  
  
"Nah. What do you want to-?"  
  
Kurama's words were muffled by Hiei's kiss. Hiei kissed the kitsune when he was going to say, "do." After the kiss broke, Kurama stared at Hiei and then surprising kissed Hiei and held him, and then they fell on the bed with embrace. After half-hour of kissing and talking romantically, Hiei and Kurama went on to bed and slept, tomorrow is another day!  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Yoshira-san: As the last line said, in this household, they are doing the exact same thing. *stroking her tail* I will continue this as soon as I write at least one chapter of The Desire For Love or Hatred. I will be able to continue this by one week at the most. Sayonara for now. 


	2. Long Time No See, Rei Kai, First Stop

Yoshira: Hiya, 2day the two lovers went out to do some things I don't know, but they won't come back till the next chapter, which is nighttime. I own the children of Yusuke and Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina, and Kurama and Hiei. I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Have a nice time reading chapter 2.  
  
Chapter: Long time, no see, Rei Kai, First Stop.  
  
Yurisa and Hikaru woke up and woke up their brother and sister. All of the children were so excited to see their cousins. They never saw their cousins before, so they were too happy, that they were shouting in the house.  
  
In the parents' room- Hiei and Kurama's room  
  
Hiei heard the noise in the children's room and woke up Kurama.  
  
"Kitsune, wake up."  
  
Kurama woke up unpleasantly and told Hiei.  
  
" What now koibito?"  
  
Then, Kurama heard the noises and now knows why Hiei woke him up.  
  
" Okay, never mind I asked. Come on Hiei, let's get ready to go to Ningenkai."  
  
" Hn. The children sure are excited that they're going to see their cousins and relatives for the first time ever."  
  
" Really." Kurama said with amusement.  
  
" Kitsune.?"  
  
" All right, enough with my joking. Let's get the kids ready to go."  
  
" All right Kitsune."  
  
Hiei and Kurama got out of bed and walked into the children's room.  
  
"Kyoji, Hikaru, Yuika, and Yurisa, it's time for your bath."  
  
Kyoji and Hikaru jumped into Hiei's arms, while Yurisa and Yuika gracefully climbed up Kurama's arm.  
  
"Kurama, I think next time we should get three bathrooms."  
  
"Why did you say that Hiei?"  
  
" So the kids can take their own bath while we can take ours together."  
  
" But for now, we have to shower the kids, then we shower together, okay?"  
  
" Hn. Always you are the right one."  
  
Kurama took the girls to the bathroom and bathe them. Hiei did the same in the other bathroom.  
  
After a few minutes of bathing, splashing, and cleaning, it was time for the two adults to bathe. As Hiei and Kurama were showering, the children were trying to find nice clothes to wear to Ningenkai, though they don't know that it was called Ningenkai.  
  
Kyoji wore a black shirt with black pants, and he wore black shoes, and almost looks like Hiei. Yuika wore aqua tank top with a short blue skirt, and wore her blue sandals. Hikaru wore a red shirt with green shorts, and wore red shoes. Yurisa wore a red dress with a green sash and green sandals. Kurama wore whatever Shuuichi wore last time. Hiei wore his black shirt and his pant that he uses when he fight, and black shoes or boots.  
  
As soon as they finish changing and dressing-up, everyone went out the house and went to Rei Kai to visit Koenma and Botan. No one saw Kurama and Hiei since the day they left Ningenkai. Kurama changed because he has longer silver hair and he is a lot powerful. Kurama changed into Shuuichi went they got to Rei Kai.  
  
At Rei Kai.  
  
Botan was leading souls to Koenma and Koenma was stamping a lot of paper. As soon as Botan saw someone at the door, she squinted a little and saw six people, two adults and four children. Botan recognized the two adults. 'It is Kurama and Hiei!'  
  
Botan ran in front of them and look at the kids. (Kurama is talking for the whole conversation.)  
  
" Hi Kurama, hi Hiei. How did you get- what? When did you have those kids?"  
  
" Hi Botan, the oldest is Kyoji, and older girl is Yuika, and the twins, Hikaru and Yurisa."  
  
" Did you adopt all of them?"  
  
" Not really, you see, we adopted Kyoji and Yuika, but somehow, we did an experiment and we got Yurisa and Hikaru."  
  
" Oh. They're so cute. Why did you come here to Rei Kai?"  
  
" We want permission to go to Ningenkai. Our children were jumping around and shouting this morning. They were really excited to finally meet their cousins."  
  
" Oh, I see. I'll tell Koenma that you're going to Ningenkai. Or unless you want your children to meet Koenma."  
  
" Maybe they should meet Koenma, they want to see everyone we know."  
  
" All right then, follow me."  
  
Everyone followed Botan and went straight into Koenma's office.  
  
" Koenma, Kurama and Hiei are here with some interesting people."  
  
" Send them in."  
  
Botan opened the door and went into the office with some guests.  
  
" Ah. Kurama and Hiei, very nice to see you since about five years ago. So, how have you two been?"  
  
" We have been great, and we have some changes to surprise everyone." (Kurama)  
  
" So, what's the surprise?"  
  
Hiei and Kurama bring up the kids and put them on the desk.  
  
" Oh. So these are your children?"  
  
" Yes we are." (All the kids)  
  
" So. why are some of them look different from both of you. Oh, sorry, my bad. you adopted them right?"  
  
" Hn. Of course we adopted them, why would we have a seven and eight year old when we only been away for what? Almost five years?" (Hiei)  
  
" Okay all ready. So. you want to visit Ningenkai?"  
  
" Yes we do."  
  
" You have my permission, now go on and have a nice visit."  
  
" Bye Koenma."  
  
Hiei, Kurama, and the children walked to the portal and jumped in it.  
  
In a minute, everyone fell on the grass and Kurama and Hiei remembered this park. This was the park where Kurama and Hiei always meet in the morning if Hiei wasn't sleeping with Kurama. The family walked along the streets and they found the street where Yusuke and Keiko are working. Also on the other street, the street was where that Hiei's sister Yukina and Kuwabara live now. Hiei was wondering how many children she has since she married to him seven years ago.  
  
What will the entire gang looked at that's different from the old Kurama and Hiei?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......,  
  
Yoshira: I'm all alone in the household. Please Review. gotta go, BYE! 


	3. Meet your Uncle Yusuke and Aunt Keiko!

Author Notes: I don't own anything from Yu Yu Hakusho. I might have to discontinue it due to my lack of thinking for this story. Don't worry, I'll just have to put some more thinking into this and we will be fine. Anyway, let's get on with the chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Meet your Uncle Yusuke and Aunt Keiko!  
Kurama and Hiei's family decided to visit Keiko and Yusuke's Ramen Shop, because the others might be there. Yurisa and Hikaru got tired so they hopped on their dads' back. Kyoji and Yuika asked whom are they going to visit first.  
  
" We are going to go to your Uncle Yusuke and Aunty Keiko's Ramen Shop. Are you children hungry?"  
  
All of the children nodded and they headed towards Yusuke and Keiko. Kurama and Hiei let the kids ran away inside the ramen shop and it attracted a lot of attention to the customers.  
  
" Kurama, do you think it's weird how we got the children?"  
  
" Nah. we're demons anyway, we have a way to produce children."  
  
" Hn. I hope the big elephant don't run over me when I see him." Hiei said sarcatiscally.  
  
Kurama chuckled at Hiei's words. ' Hiei has grown soft. and more humorous than ever. probably because we have kids now.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile in the Ramen Shop~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke came out from the cooking area and saw a bunch of little children running around and attracting attention from the customers. He looked at Hikaru and noticed he got some things that reminded him of Hiei and Kurama.  
  
' The children's eyes resemble Kurama and Hiei's, and the hair. it's too much like them. Could it be that they came back to visit us? Or is it all a hallucination?'  
  
Yusuke jumped over the counter and stopped the children. " Hello kids, where are your parents?" Hikaru answered Yusuke,  
  
" They're outside, are you Uncle Yusuke?"  
  
" Yeah, I'm Yusuke, how did you know my name?"  
  
Then, at that moment, Hiei and Kurama walked in the Ramen Shop and Yusuke got all surprised. Yusuke was so happy that he hugged Kurama and Hiei together.  
  
" Where were you two? And are these your children?"  
  
Kurama said, " Yep, and don't you and Keiko have kids?"  
  
" Yes we do, but they're in school right now. so, what have been happening with you two? We missed you a lot since you left almost five years ago."  
  
" Hiei and I think that we should have came here years before, but then we wanted our kids to be older to remember all the things that happened when they visit Ningenkai, so here we are."  
  
" Oh. You two want to meet my family? They're going to come back in about ten minutes. Why don't you guys get something to eat? No need to pay, I got your back."  
  
" Arigatou Yusuke." Then, Kurama turned to face the children and he told them, " Kids, what you do want to eat?"  
  
All the children wanted to try and eat ramen because it was a ramen shop, (DUH!) Hiei and Kurama's family sat on the stools provided in front of the counter. Keiko took a look at them and then she just noticed that the family was Kurama and Hiei's. She was very shocked and welcomed the family.  
  
" Ohayoo gozaimasu Kurama. Ohayoo Hiei. Hajimemashite."  
  
Kurama greeted Keiko, "Ohayoo gozaimasu Keiko. Kind of surprised that I'm married with Hiei and we made it possible to have kids?"  
  
"Yeah, and that too. Would you care to introduce your family?"  
  
" No problem. All I need is to get the kids." Kurama turns to Hiei.  
  
" Hiei, would you get the kids back over here?"  
  
" Hn. No problem."  
  
Hiei stood up and ran outside to catch all of the kids.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Chase~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kyoji and Yuika were playing hide-and-seek with the twins, Yurisa and Hikaru. Kyoji was "it," and everyone else was hiding from him. Kyoji counted to 20, and everyone found a hiding spot.  
  
"18.19.20. Ready or not, here I come!" Kyoji looked into the bushes, but he found no one. He search around the place and then he saw his father running, and then Hiei grabbed him and carried him.  
  
" Tousan, why are you carrying me like this? I need to find everyone else."  
  
Hiei just said, " We got to find your brother and sisters, because we are introducing you to your Aunty Keiko and Uncle Yusuke."  
  
" Oh, but I don't know where everyone else is."  
  
" Don't worry Kyoji, I'll find them." Hiei picked up his speed and found all the kids within three seconds, and the kids have no idea that the father found them all.  
  
Hikaru, Yurisa, and Yuika have no idea that Hiei found them, and then they realize that they're not at their hiding spots.  
  
" Why are we not hiding in our hiding spots?" Yuika spoke.  
  
Hiei told the other kids, " we have to introduce you to your aunt and uncle right now." Hiei quickly pick up the kids and ran into the ramen shop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama was talking to Yusuke and Keiko, until suddenly Hiei appeared with all of the kids.  
  
" Wow Hiei, that was fast. Anyway, what are their names?" Yusuke asked after Hiei settled them down.  
  
Kurama lined up the children and started to talk. " The tallest one is Kyoji. We adopted him and when we saw him, he resembles Hiei and me somehow. The same thing happened with Yuika. Yuika is a year younger than Kyoji, but she got good attitude. The twins, Hikaru and Yurisa, they are born from our family, and Hiei and I are proud of them."  
  
Yusuke and Keiko nodded and greeted each of the children. Yusuke remembered his children are at the other restaurant, and he wanted to introduce them.  
  
" Kurama, Keiko and I have children also, but all of them are at mall and they won't come back until they finish buying their things. I have to make a quick phone call, I'll be right back!" Yusuke ran into the employee back room, and then he punched some numbers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Hello, who is this?"  
  
" This is tousan, Kisara-chan. Can you come back now so your mother and I can introduce your younger cousins?"  
  
" Oh sure tousan, but we have to wait for Yeru to finish paying for his supplies."  
  
"Oh, will it take long?"  
  
" Not really tousan. Kaori wants to say hi."  
  
Kaori grabbed the cell phone and said. " Hi tousan!"  
  
" Hi Kaori, did you finish getting your clothes for tomorrow's dinner?"  
  
" Yes tousan, Yoshiji and I got our clothes for dinner. Who came over to our ramen shop?"  
  
" It was your uncle Kurama and uncle Hiei. They are visiting us for a while, so be on your best behavior, okay Kaori-chan?"  
  
" Okay tousan, Kisara wants to talk to you now."  
  
Kaori gave Kisara the phone back.  
  
" Okay, Yeru just paid for his supplies. We will be on our way home now."  
  
" Okay Kisara-chan. Be careful now!"  
  
"We will. Bye tousan!"  
  
" Bye Kisara-chan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yusuke hung up the phone and walked out the employees' back room. Yusuke sat next to Keiko and spoke to everybody. " The children will be on their way." Yusuke looked at Kurama and Hiei.  
  
" Will you two be able to come to our little reunion party tomorrow night? Everyone else is coming to the reunion."  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei and nodded.  
  
" It's possible. I think we can come to the party."  
  
" Okay, that's great!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~ Sorry I haven't been updating for two months! Now I'm back with this chapter! Please send me reviews, and I will try to find some free time to type the next chapter up! Ja mata! BUT!!!! Before I go, I want to thank everyone who was patient while they are waiting for me! Arigatou gozaimasu!  
  
~*~Youkai-Yoshira~*~  
  
*Hiei and Kurama, sitting in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!* - just kidding! Though it could be true. ^ - ^! 


End file.
